Big Macintosh's Big Mistake
by Y0uR10rd
Summary: When Big Macintosh breaks the bad news to the new ex known as Derpy  A.K.A. Ditzy Doo. She soon want's to plot revenge on the two backstabber's. REMINDER I update every week!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Bronies! 8-) It's time once again for a pony fanfiction. This is definitely a lot better. This story is gonna make me happy. Because, I broke up with my girl and this is gonna be fun for me.

Big Macintosh's Big Mistake.

It's was a wonderful day in Ponyville as everyone was happy as ever. Except for one stallion and mare. "I'm sorry, but we've gotta break up. It's just working for us anymore. I'm sorry." As the apple red colored stallion known as Big Macintosh, did the hardest thing he ever did. He stood there with guilt and remorse in both of his eyes, and standing in front of the stallion was the surprised grey Pegasus with lime green colored eyes and a blonde mane. Derpy Hooves.

When the bad news was broken free of the pony in red, Derpy could feel and hear her heart shatter right in front of her now known ex. She couldn't believe what has just happened right then and their. Her heartbroken heart began to pump faster with mixed emotions. She soon blurted out with a whining tone saying. "No, please, I'll do anything, please! Just don't do it!" As she soon began to tear up and sniffle, the Red heartbreaker soon responded without any feeling saying. "I'm sorry about this, I really am. It's just that I'm seeing someone else right now."

"What's her name!" The bubble covered flank ask with anger. "What's her name! I'll kill that bitch!" Derpy was soon getting out of control, until she was interrupted by Big Macintosh as he accidently blurting the name of the sky blue mare with rose colored eyes.

"Rainbow Dash."

"Ruh-, Rainbow, D-,D-,Dash!"

"I can't believe you and Rainbow Dash did this to me! I-, I gave you my innocence and my heart!"

The feelings of the mare that was here best friend ever since they were wee fillies, was now a feeling of being stabbed in the back from her closest friend. The tear drops were now a geysers of tears. Derpy soon ran off and flew towards they popular flying town where she grew up, Cloudsdale. After the tragic feeling of being backstabbed by the two closest people she knew in the whole world, she wouldn't have trusted any other pony as long as she lived.

Derpy finally reached the two story house where she lived when she was a baby. She opened her bedroom door as it bashed her wall made of clouds and she soon jumped on top of her bed. As she grabbed her pillow and started to muffle weeps of tears and her pillow was getting soaked with tears. Derpy turned over on her back slowly and started mutter in her mind as she looked at her ceiling. "I can't believe it." over and over until she sat up and soon felt something she never felt before. Derpy's eyes were suddenly being adjusted to look like all the other ponies in the worlds eyes. Her frown was soon turned upside down in a maniacal crazed grin. She was getting a feeling of uncontrollable urges to get revenge on the two ponies that backstabbed her.

It was now 5 o'clock. Derpy Hooves got out of bed that left a puddle of tears and sadness. She walked towards the front door of her cloud house. She exited the house opening the door to the lovely colorful neighborhood on a street named "Cotton Cloud St." The neighborhood was greatly happy and floating above the land of Equestria. Derpy Hooves wasn't so happy as the other ponies floating and fluttering in town.

Derpy was flying over to a large like mansion as it was bigger than any other house in Cloudsdale. All the other houses were normal sized compared to Rainbow Dash's home. Derpy dropped down on the property of the backstabbers home and was glimpsing at the tremendous view of the home. She began to trot past the rainbow colored drizzling fountain dropping down from the side of the home. She soon walked up to the door to knock on the door and just remembered that she was furious at the once friend of Rainbow Dash. Instead she barged in and stood in the middle of the front room of the big house and shouted to see if there would be a reply. "Rainbow Dash! Come out now!" There was no response except for echoes of her own voice scattering through all of the rooms and halls.

The grey pony clopped up to the curved staircase. Hoof by hoof, she made her way slowly up to the master bedroom and walked right past the matching colored bedroom and dresser, and right towards the bathroom. She soon glimpsed at the door handle as she thought of an idea. (Her and Rainbow Dash once pulled a trick on Twilight Sparkle with the same idea.) She began to tweak the bronze door handle as it took 10 minutes to execute the final touches. Derpy wanted to do something on Twilight that Rainbow Dash wouldn't let her do before. As it was done an opening of a door was heard from the first room that Derpy walked into. Derpy was starting to panic as if something scared her. She flew towards the closest closet and hid. On her way towards the closet, there was a rare and priceless vase sitting right next to the half open door closet. Derpy accidentally pushed the vase out of the way of her path as the it cracked and crashed on the floor. The sound brought the attention of the unknown creature downstairs as it began to run upstairs.

Hey Brony's! This has been the first chapter of more to be released. Review Me or PM me please. Peace! (\/)  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey wut up guyz, it's now time for part 2 by Ryder MLP. Sorry if I'm updating slower than my others. I'm working on my car I just bought right after the first chapter was completed.

Chapter 2: Derpy's Plan Backfires

(First, a recap from a paragraph in chapter uno.)

(Derpy accidentally pushed the vase out of the way of her path as it cracked and crashed on the floor. The sound brought the attention of the unknown creature downstairs as it began to run upstairs.)

The soon to be reconized creature was at the master bedroom door. As the cloudy door of the master bedroom was being slowly opened by the unknown creature behind the door, Derpy took a quick glance from behind the closet door of the bedroom that the only thing peeking out from behind was her right eye and her floppy ear. As she suddenly realized that the unknown creature was another close friend of Rainbow Dash's. Gilda. (Gilda was a griffon if no one knew) "Who's they're! Show yourself, you coward!" Gilda began to yell at whoever was in the same room as her. Gilda began to search high and low in the room of Rainbow Dash's place. Until she began to glance and walk over to the bathroom door that was slightly opened. Gilda reached out her golden colored left lion claw to open the door to the bathroom. When Derpy set up the prank for Rainbow Dash to walk into. It was rigged with an electro shock motion sensor. She soon didn't know how strong the power of this prank was. The prank has never been tested on anyone before, and it was also recalled from stores. She couldn't let that happen her. Derpy jumped from behind the closet door to warn the soon to be fried Gilda. It's was soon to late.

Gilda was soon being electrocuted with the surprise of 23,000 volts of a Battery the size of a brick. She couldn't even scream. As it was soon hitting every limb. The shock went from her hand and streamed into the veins of Gilda, and to the brain. The shock numbed her whole body as the static rush of adrenalin hit her heart. It began to beat faster and faster. Next to go was the brain as it was soon turned into mush. Her heart stop with one final beat and exploded. She soon collapsed to the floor shaking and twitching. She was now assumed dead. She immediately released her bowels full of finklematter and urine. Derpy couldn't believe what she'd done to the innocent griffon that was the size of a Volkswagen Beetle. Derpy began to huddle in the corner and cried up a storm not knowing what to do until she came up with an idea. She thought to herself as she knew this would be the worst thing she ever thought in her whole entire life. "I gotta hide the body somehow?" Thinking to herself and rubbing her hooves around the side of her skull, and also looking at the lifeless body of Gilda. She suddenly thought of another idea more devious than the first and whispered to the mind of herself.

"Rainbow Dash. I've gotta blame this on Rainbow Dash. After all, she is a backstabber. So that means I can backstab her right back." Even though she knew this was wrong and sinister. But she didn't want to admit it. It's was like her darkside killed her voice in her head that told her to do the right thing. The grin on her face disappeared in less than a second. The grey mare needed to try and find a way to get the lifeless corpse of Gilda out of Rainbow Dash's room. She soon remembered that when she was walking passed the beautiful scenery of Rainbow Dash's house. She did happen to see a small hut like shed on the right side of the housing track. Derpy immediately rose up her wings and flew outside the large window right above the queen size bed of Rainbow Dash.

She swooped down as the tears flew off from under her eyes to see where she'd seen a shed, luckily it was unlocked. She gripped the shed door cocking her head to the left to pull the right side door open. The shed door was opening with no struggling of force. The door started to open to hear a sound from the rusty hinge squeak. The door was opened wide, touching a grey colored trash can that was placed nearby the shed. Derpy walked in as they're was no space inside the shed to move around inside. It was cluttered full of old boxes and a counter of tools assorted on the counter top. On the table were hedge trimmers, a hammer, a box of nails, and a welding torch. As Derpy was looking at all the little what-not stuff. Until she saw the oddest thing ever put in a shed. As it laid on top of a brown and water damaged cardboard box. It was a kitchen knife. There was confusion on her face that made her brain hurt wondering why their would be something out of the ordinary in a shed. It just didn't please her to see it wasn't strong or fast enough. But she didn't want to waste anytime due to the feeling of Rainbow Dash returning anytime soon. She jolted out of the shed and into the home of the gruesome accident.

Derpy knew this wasnt the way she wanted her prank to work out. The feeling of regret was starting to fade faster than a paper cut on a finger. She was feeling awkward, as if she was growing something inside her stomach. The feeling was soon coming up and it began spewing out of her nose as she covered her mouth. Her hoof was clamped shut the grey muzzle as she began to choke a little with the bits and chunks still in her throat and her bottom jaw sloshing around behind her teeth, tounge, and lips. Drool was dripping down the face and neck towards the ground. Derpy soon snapped back into reality after shaking her head realizing what the consequences of her soon to be actions. The grey mare with matching colored wings was standing over the gruesome tragedy right before her. As it was still untouched from being electrocuted. The knife inside her mouth was sticking straight out. Suddenly, she dropped the knife out of the widened muzzle of the surprised Derpy Hooves. The knife ricocheted off the ground next to her front right hoof. She soon realized what she was about to do. Derpy walked backwards toward the opened master bedroom door and stormed to the front of the main room. She stopped half way through the double story doors with her flank still inside the mansion. The Pegasus pony with a three bubbles for a cutie mark, took one last glance before trotting away and flew off into the distance from the house. She didn't look back for any reason after taking off, even if there was a fire starting at the house, she still wouldn't look back.

They're you have it! This was a hard chapter to finish, because like I said at the beginning of the page. Any who... Review and comment pleeeeeeeeeze! Peace Brony's. (\/)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guyz it be me again. It's time for chapter 3. (FINALLY!) I think I'm deffinately getting way better at this typing crap. Nevermind about that. So let's start this SH*T!

(P.S. Shoutout to whomever gets this question right first: In "Luna Eclipsed" what were the cutie mark crusaders dressed as?") You must Private Message Me, I will not accept answers by reviews!

Chapter 3: A Problem With Derpy

(Recap of Chapter two!)

(The Pegasus pony with a three bubbles for a cutie mark, took one last glance before trotting away and flew off into the distance from the house. She didn't look back for any reason, even if there was a fire starting at the house.)

Derpy Hooves made it back home to her small house in the sky as she walked into her room and fell on her bed, back first. She hoped that Rainbow Dash didnt happen to ser her run from the beautiful high end mansion. Her eyes suddenly were locked back to being crisscrossed after the brutal incident at Gilda. The feeling of her own remorse and guilt finally caught back up to her. The guilt was feeding on her as the remorse was starting to kill her inside. Bits and strands of hair fell off her mane as she began to pull out strand after strand. Derpy grabbed her pillow and began to scream into it and cry. She pulled the pillow from her face as if it's been decades. She wanted to reverse time on that day so badly for every minute and every second since the incident. Her stomach felt like it was being stabbed over and over just like being stabbed in the back. She felt like there was a second person inside her. She knew what had to be done after the brutal attack.

Later on in the day of Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash just got back from her date with the red backstabbing stallion. It was 10 o'clock as she got home, she had a huge smile on her face after the date. It was soon to be a nightmare for the Rainbow colored mane Pegasus. As she walked inside knowing nothing was different or out of the ordinary. She needed to eat a little left over daisy sandwich due to not really being hungry on her date. She didn't walk up to her bedroom until an hour later. After her late night snack, Rainbow Dash was ready for bed, she wanted to walk up instead of flying due to being tired. Rainbow Dash let out a long yawn and was reaching out to the door handle to turn it. She soon pushed inwards to open the door, but there was a problem. She couldn't open the door. Rainbow Dash tried to push with great force. Her strength was full force now, she was able to push the door far enough to peek her head around the corner. Before she looked down to see the corpse of her friend lying against the door, she saw the broken and shattered vase on the floor with a fallen over display case.

Rainbow Dash tilted her head down and gasped at what had transpired to the friend of many years. Rainbow Dash walked back and accidentally hitting the teetering balcony hanging three stories tall. She bumped the back of the cloudy balcony cracking bits of it. She was relieved that the balcony did not break enough to fall. As she saw the eyelid closed head poking out from behind the door, the only thing she did for the moment was cock her head back and vomit from the balcony, to the ground below. Before she looked back, the Sky Blue Pegasus vomit one last time, this time, bits of blood flew out. Rainbow Dash picked herself up as a bruise was on the back of her head that was left from the railing of the balcony. She walked up towards the lifeless body of Gilda and started to weep on the left wing of her loved friend. Rainbow Dash lifted herself up to go call for help as she passed over the balcony and swooped towards the door. As she made it outside, it was to late at night to yell for help, but she was able to contact one of her friends. She flew towards one of her closest friends to tell them what happened. As she made it to her friends house, but it was her hurt friends house, Derpy Hooves.

Rainbow Dash was knocking on Derpy's house door as hard as she can as she was out of breathe for her first time ever. She knew that Derpy was home due to the lights being on. Rainbow Dash was done waiting for her favorite friend and flew away from the door. She turned around and bashed head first into the door almost making another Sonic Rainboom. The door hinges broke off as fast as the door was busted down. Rainbow Dash stopped in mid flight and floated above the fluffy cloud floor of Derpy's house. The rose color eyed pony walked passed all the pegasus empty rooms until the end of the hall reached a kitchen. She peeked her head around the corner of the kitchen as she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Derpy standing on a dining chair with a knot in the shape of a noose around her neck. As the cloud breaker saw what was about to transpire before her, Derpy soon saw her head poking out from behind the paneling of the arch way, and whispered, "goodbye." As she tipped the chair ready to break her neck.

(IMPORTANT) So that be chapter three! This isnt over yet, there is still more to come. Remember to comment and review. Peace! (\/)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ohhhh! It's Ryder MLP, back for chapter 4. Hoping you guys still like the story still. I'm sticking to the story from beginning to the end.

I also want to say that I've been reading this story called ,"The Newcomer" it's the best story I've ever read so far. I love it and you would too."

Chapter 4: A Close Call

(Recap of Chapter 3)

(As the cloud breaker saw what was about to transpire before her, Derpy soon saw her head poking out from behind the paneling of the arch way, and whispered, "goodbye." As she tipped the chair ready to break her neck.)

Rainbow Dash stood in shock and awe knowing what would happen to Ditzy Doo. As Derpy was falling with the noose around her neck. It seemed when she began to fall, she looked up at the ceilings balance beam, so she wouldn't see how far it was to the ground. It turns out she didn't tighten the loop around her neck for it to strangle her. Only Derpy's chin caught the underhook of the rope as it swung her body into a 90 degree angle, falling on the chair dropped sideways. As Derpy's back came intact with the bottom half of the cloudy dining chair, she fell and broke the front two of the chairs legs. Derpy didn't die, but her screams of agony and pain told how she felt. Her attempted of suicide only gave her big blackish-red welches all over her back where she fell on the legs of the chairs. As did the back of her head, hitting the floor like a basketball on a freshly paved blacktop.

Rainbow Dash trotted towards the battered body of Ditzy Doo and sat in front of her. Holding and shaking Derpy's head, and rubbing her cheeks trying to keep her awake as her head laid on Rainbow Dash's legs, as she also slapped her for the same reason. The grey colored mare slightly opened her eyes to see her no longer friend standing above her and spoke silently with one word. "Why?" Rainbow Dash had a more confused look than Derpy ever did in her life and began to yell and cry saying, "Why? Why! No! How about instead you tell me why in the name of Princess Celestia were you trying to kill yourself!" Derpy immediately sat up on her flanks and began to yell back at the backstabber. "I wanted to kill myself, you backstabber of a friend!" Rainbow Dash began to be more confused and spoke up. "What are talking abo-!" Until it immediately dawned on her that she knew about everything between her and Big Macintosh. "You know, don't you?" As Rainbow Dash finished speaking, Derpy kinked her neck slowly to the left as tears flew from her eyes hitting the cloudy floor below.

"We were together for three years! He was my first! I just don't know about living any longer as to my concern." Ditzy said as she kept her head glanced towards the left of the dining floor. The sky blue pony was so sorry what she had done to her closest friend. After a minute of silence, Rainbow Dash spoke up with guilt in her voice. "I'm sorry Derpy, I really am, but this doesn't mean you could kill yourself just because of that. I truly am sorry and furious at you. Why did you do that to Gilda! Why!" The rose eye colored pony stood in silence with a murderous glare ready to attack the badly hurt Ditzy Doo. "Gilda was accidentally murdered by me Dash. It was a complete accident. I'm sorry? I wanted to prank you but-." Derpy was interrupted by Rainbow Dash as she dropped Derpy's head off her legs and got up. Derpy was second to get up. Rainbow Dash walked passed all the rooms once again as she made her way towards the front door. Derpy was hot on her trail as she was just a few feet behind her. As Dash stood at the broken down door, she cocked her head slightly to the right and began to whisper to Derpy who was 3 feet away. "I've gotta go to the Cloudsdale Police about this Ditzy. I'm sorry?" Ditzy Doo's heart began to beat faster every second as she heard her old ex-friend tell her what had to be done. Rainbow Dash slowly flew away from the still heartbroken friend. Derpy's eyes were once again twisted back into the same way as earlier that day. Derpy whispered to herself with anger. "I beg to differ." Derpy jumped in the air as if her hurting body wasnt in pain anymore. Derpy soon flew like a speeding bullet towards Rainbow Dash.

Derpy, in less than a second, was two feet above Rainbow Dash's back. Derpy's wings forcefully stopped by demand and dropped on Rainbow Dash's back. She held Rainbow Dash close to her and like a rock, they freefell down to earth. Rainbow Dash began to struggle free as they began to plummet second by second. As they were less than two hundred feet away from death, Rainbow Dash began to headbut the face of Derpy Hooves. Derpy soon began to lose her grip. As the ground got closer, Derpy's grip got looser. Until a loud crash was made around the city of Ponyville, as they were knocked unconscious. They have crashed into a big red barn. Twenty minutes have soon gone by, as the two Pegasus Mares were waken up by a voice.

Hey Brony's, sorry if this chapter was short. I'm still focused on the story and it's not over yet. Remember to comment and review. Peace! (\/)


End file.
